yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Bhati informed Simba/The war has begun/Stopping the fight/Zira's full demise
Here is how the war of the two prides begin in Jiminy Cricket and Simba's Pride. Meanwhile, Zira led the Outlanders, crossing a river on the way to attack Pride Rock. Back at Pride Rock, Timon and Pumbaa are talking. Timon: I can't believe we lost her again. This is the eight thousandth time! Pumbaa: Ooh! Timon: I thought you were gonna watch her! Pumbaa: Me? You were gonna watch her! Timon: I thought you were gonna watch her! Pumbaa: No, you were gonna watch her! Timon: You were gonna watch her! Pumbaa: Aah, watch this! (leaps onto Timon) Timon: Oww! Take that, You creepy warthog! Say it! Say it! Pumbaa: Fat! Fat! Fatty fat fat! So, Timon and Pumbaa are all-out wrestling when Simba approaches. When he speaks, they leap to attention. Simba: What are you doing? Timon: Good question! Now let me ask one. Pumbaa: Hippo-thetically... Timon: Very hypo-thetical, there's this guy... Pumbaa: But he's not a lion... Timon: No! No, he's not a lion... yeesh. (as Simba is looking amused) Definitely not a lion. And, uh... uh... his daughter, um, say... vanished. Simba: Kiara is gone? Bhati: I'm afraid so, Simba, she escaped just before I'd have to keep watch on her. Simba: (realized) Wait.... you let her go, didn't you, Bhati!? As Simba snarled at Bhati with his growl, he cornered her to the ground. Simba: Why'd you let her go!? Answer me! Sarabi: Simba, let it go! Bhati: (sighed deeply) If I tell you everything, will you hear me out? Simba: (calmly) Yes. Now tell me, why'd you let Kiara go? Bhati: Because Zira tricked you into thinking that Kovu betrayed you, but he didn't. He was in love with Kiara, and he's trying to get to know you, Nala, and Kopa. Simba: Who told you that? Bhati: Big Mama did as well as Kopa told her. Kiara was right about you, Simba, you were never like your father from the very beginning when you're just a cub. Sarabi: Bhati is right, Simba. Because as king of the Pride Lands, you should be yourself, not your father. With that, Simba was starting to feel guilty for banishing Kovu because of Zira. Simba: What have I done? Just then, Zazu flies into shot. Zazu: Sire! The Outsiders are on the attack... heading this way! It's war! Simba: Zazu! Find Kopa and Kiara! We'll assemble the lionesses. Move! Now! Soon, a storm gathers as the two prides close on the field of battle; rain mats Simba's mane as he advances. Prey animals skitter away from between the advancing lions, buzzards circle overhead. Meanwhile, Kiara and Kovu rush home as fast as they can, with Kopa, Jiminy, and his friends watching thier backs. Soon, the two prides face each other across the field; when all are assembled, Timon and Pumbaa moon the Outsiders. Timon and Pumbaa: Nah nah nah nah nah nah! Zira: It's over, Simba! I have dreamed of nothing else for years! Timon: Boy... does she need a hobby. Simba: Last chance, Zira. Go home. Zira: I am home! With an evil grin, lightning flashes and thunder cracks. Zira: Attack! The two opposing lines advance toward each other, first walking, then picking up speed until they hit at a full run. Zira coaches her pride from a high rock. Zira: Go for the eyes! Break his jaw! Hit him low! Get them! Do what you must! With Kopa, Jiminy, and his friends leading Kiara and Kovu, they all approach from a distance, but the dust of the battle is already rising; they're worried, but they rush towards the battlefield at full speed anyway. Pumbaa: What do we do? What do we do? Timon: There's only one thing we can do, Pumbaa. "When the going gets tough, the tough get going." That's our motto! Pumbaa: I thought our motto was "Hakuna Matata"! Timon: Pumbaa, stop living in the past! This is the sequel. We need a new motto! Timon and Pumbaa run screaming into the battle, trying to appear as menacing as they can. They are stopped short by a snarling lioness; they turn and run back the way they came. Timon: Like I said: Let's get going! Meanwhile, Kovu and Kiara run down an embankment covered with fallen logs, led by Kopa, Jiminy, and his friends. Kovu nearly slips, but catches onto one of the logs and jumps down safely. The logs begin shifting. Back at the fight, Vitani appears on a ledge above Nala. Vitani: Where's your pretty daughter, Nala? Nala: Vitani! As Vitani leaps down onto Nala; the two roll down the hill, fighting fiercely. Back with Timon and Pumbaa, they're being chased by a number of lionesses. They get backed up against a wall, surrounded; Pumbaa puts his face to the wall and covers his eyes. Timon looks around, panicking, and finally sees a way out; he jumps up on Pumbaa's back, bends Pumbaa's tail, cocks it, and holds it like a gun. Timon: Don't anybody move! This thing's loaded. I'll let you have it! The enemy lionesses all shriek and turn tail, fleeing over the horizon. Timon: (chuckles) Yeah! Yeah... talk about your winds of war! Back on the battlefield, Zira is laughing as she views the battle turning in her favor. Zira: Simba... (jumps down) you're mine! She and her two backup lionesses approach Simba, who is fighting off several enemies at once. The lionesses part, making way for Zira and Simba to fight one-on-one. Just as they are about to land the first blows, Kiara and Kovu leap into the scene, and stand between the two enemies. As for Kopa, Jiminy, and his friends, they stood aside Kiara and Kovu. Simba: Kopa? Kiara? Zira: Kovu! (as he stares at her and his eyes narrowing at her mention of his name) ...Move. Simba: Stand aside. Kopa: We won't, Dad, this fight ends here. Kiara: Kopa's right, Daddy, this has to stop. Zira: (to Kovu) You're even weaker than I thought. Get out of the way! Kovu: You'll never hurt Kopa... Kiara... or Simba. Not while I'm here. Zira: (gasp) Simba: Both of you stay out of this! Kopa: No, Dad. You're going to listen to Kiara and listen good, just hear her out. Kiara: A wise king once told me, "We are one." I didn't understand what he meant... now I do. Simba: But... they... Kiara: Them... us. Look at them... they are us. What differences do you see? Kopa: You may see them as enemies. Jiminy Cricket: But if you look very closely, they could be members of your pride. When Jiminy said that, Vitani begins to understand why Kopa helped her at first. Simba pauses, the battle has stopped. As Simba and Kiara look at one another, the clouds part and the rain stops. Finally, Simba and his daughter nuzzle. Just as Simba nuzzle his son, Nala came as well as she nuzzled Kiara, then to Kopa. Nala: I'm so proud of you and Kiara, Kopa. Kopa: I did it for all of us to unite the prides as one, Mom. Simba: And you succeed it, Kopa. Well done, Son. Kopa: Thanks, Dad. Zira: Vitani... now! Vitani: No, Mother! Kopa, Kiara, and Jiminy're right. (walks over to Simba's side, turning around to face Zira) Enough. (as Zira's other lionesses look shocked) Zira: If you will not fight... then you will die as well. Then, some of Zira's lionesses begin to move over onto Simba's side. Zira's eyes begin to panic as her whole pride leaves her. Zira: Wh-wha... Where are you going? Get back here! Kopa: That's enough, Zira, this fight is over. For once in your life, let it go, vengeance is not worth it. Simba: Kopa's right, Zira. It's time to put the past behind us. Zira: (now alone) I'll never let it go! With more logs pile up in the river, it was forming a dam. Zira: This is for you, Scar! (looking at Kovu) You shameless fool! First, you betrayed your pride, then you betrayed Scar! And now, you're fighting your own mother! As Zira leaps at Simba, Kiara catches her in mid-flight and rolls over with her; the two lionesses tumble down the embankment. Simba: Kiara! Kovu: Kiara! As Kopa jumps down the slope, Simba followed, trying desperately to reach Kiara. Kopa: We're coming, Kiara! But it was too late, Kiara and Zira have already fallen too far for them to catch up. Kiara manages to catch a hold on the ledge, slowing her descent enough for her to jump onto a small ledge. Zira clings to the rocks some distance below Kiara, hanging by her front paws. Nala: Hold on, Kiara! Suddenly, the dam of logs breaks; the river suddenly begins to swell to many times its normal flow. Nala: Simba! Simba! Kopa! The river! Then, the river is rapidly rushing to fill the canyon. Simba: Hurry, Kopa! One by one, they leap from rock face to rock face, trying to reach Kiara. Below, Zira hangs precariously from the rock face. Kiara is above on the ledge. Kiara: Zira! Give me your paw! Zira swipes at Kiara, growling. She slips further down the rock face; she glances at the tumbling water and logs . Zira: No! Never! Ahh... ahhh... Kiara: Zira, come on... I'll help you... She slides further down the rock wall, scrabbling for traction on the rock, but is unable to climb up. She fell back first into the churning water below, the water and logs carry her under, and the flow in the canyon gradually subsides. Kovu looks down where his mother fell, closes his eyes, and lets out a sigh. Soon enough, Simba and Kopa are waiting on the rocks near Kiara. Simba: Kiara... Kopa: Are you okay? Kiara: Daddy... Kopa... I tried... Jiminy Cricket: Well, she's gone now. But with that, Simba took Kiara's paw as he and Kopa helped her climb back up. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225